Twin bloodlines
by claw reacher
Summary: what if when the teams were called two mysterious twins with a bloody past came into play, rated M for later chapters, naru/harem saku/OC discoutinoed
1. Chapter 1

"Now then students before I give out the genin teams I'm pleased to announce that we have two new students today Kazi Recko an

"Now then students before I give out the genin teams I'm pleased to announce that we have two new students today Kazi Recko and Zika Recko," said Iruka.

Then out from right to left came a boy with a blue sleeve less shirt and light grey shorts. The two most startling things were his bulging muscles from his arms and he also had bright red eyes with a white circle separating it from the pupils. After Kazi came a slender girl with a violet tank top and shorts that clung to her skin, yet not to revealing much to Kiba's displeasure. Her eyes are the same as her brothers except for instead of white circle it's a white triangle. "All right now Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Recko Kazi." "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Zika Recko." "Team 10: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

'Grrrrrrrreat,' thought Kazi, 'I got a stuck up arrogant prodigy, an oppsessive fangirl, and a battle-talented idiot.' 'Worse of all, the idiot is the is the one who will probably contribute the most to the team.'

'Ha,' Zika thought 'I can't believe how lucky I got compared to Kazi.' 'A cool emotionless bug freak, a shy but talented fighter with a crush, and the only downside is an overly horny arrogant pervert.' 'I'll definitly pound that oversized ego of his into scap if he even comes close to womanizing me or hinata.' 'Speaking of hinata I'll have to boost her confidence and get her crush (the idiot in my brother's team) to actually notice her.'

The next day Kazi and Zika went to meet their teammates and wait for their sensei's to arrive. Fortunately the bloodline twins as they're none in other places had developed the habit of researching every name that they hear that they aren't familiar with. Thanks to that research Kazi forged the Hokage's signature onto a note to their sensei Kakashi telling him to be there two hours early. Kakashi is someone who likes to annoy people he does this usually by showing up a hour or two late then he says he will. So imagine kakashi's surprise when he shows up two minutes early and finds two students who are obviously siblings laughing their heads off at his expression when he realized this. After everything quieted down and team 7 went to the roof everyone started to introduce themselves.

"My name is Kazi Recko my likes are increasing my physical strength and speed, the satisfying crack of someone's bones breaking, and girls who like rough in bed. I hate anyone who tries to do something to my sister and I hate being ignored. My ambition is to kill the bastard who kidnapped and murder my clan."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like and dislike anything. My ambition is to kill my brother."

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like," then she looked at Sasuke and giggled. "I hate Naruto and Ino-pig," she with disgust. "My ambition is," then looked at sasuke again giggle louder.

"My name is naruto Uzumaki I love ramen and pranks, I hate people who think they're better then everyone else because of a family trait. I'm going to be hokage so people will have to respect me."

"Now that you've introduced yourselves meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow and don't eat breakfast unless you like to vomit," said Kakashi


	2. tests and tempers

The next day Kakashi was again fooled by the early note technique as Kazi calls it and showed up early so Kazi got his laugh again. Then Kakashi said, "today we begin the real genin test where all of you will have to try to take these bells from me before noon. Now I'll warn you if you don't come at me with killing intent you won't pass this test. When the bell goes off the test ends the person who doesn't get a bell will be tied up and forced to watch the others eat lunch in front of them, Okay ready go!," and with that everyone but kazi and naruto disappeared.

Naruto was about to attack kakashi when kazi grabbed naruto by the ear and with an eye roll dragged him into the forest. A half hour and two screams later kazi exited the forest and engaged kakashi. Kakashi for the first time in a long time was surprised by the speed of the boy, but the giant craters in the ground when he missed scared the hell out him. Then a hundred narutos came from the forest all throwing shuriken and the shuriken transforming into more narutos. If that wasn't enough sasuke was running and leaping around shooting fireballs at kakashi keeping him off balance. Strangely everything stops and the four soon to be genin standing each except kazi held a bell. "Ok all of you pass now wait, where my book," said kakashi. Then kakashi eye spread wide with fear as grinning kazi held out a book and waved the book over a lighter.

Kazi said "now kakashi-sensei you wouldn't want anything to happen to this precious book of yours do you."

'O crap I'm screwed' thought kakashi as he nodded feverishly.

"Well then I'll just give it ba- oops my bad," as he tripped and the lit lighter accidentally went in-between the pages of **Icha Icha paradise volume 2** and Kakashi screamed "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later in the hokages tower Kakashi came through the door drying his eyes and muttering "why was I stuck with boy Recko the girl would have been less evil," while holding the charred remains of his book.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," said Zicka, Kakashi's eye widened for the second time of the day as he saw Kiba next to her with his left arm and both legs in bandages, finally his face was swollen with bruises.

"ah, Kakashi good to see you we were just discussing an incident between Zicka and Kiba here, wait what happened" said the Hokage.

"My brother most likely," said smirking Zika.

"Explain Ms Recko," said the Hokage.

"My brother happens to be extremely overprotective of me. You see about a year ago we met Jiraya the Toad Sannin because he tried to peep at me in some hot springs and Kazi had a particularly bad morning. So after beating Jiraya to a bloody pulp he vowed to destroy every Icha Icha paradise he could find and beat any man who reads them. So to me I would say you got off easy because you're his sensei."

"Now then we can move on to the current situation, what happened Ms Recko," said the Hokage.

"Ok we just finished the teamwork test and because of me we totally aced it. We went to a restaurant to celebrate our success and **mutt boy** here when he came back with decided _hit on me, __pinch my ass, __**call me baby, and WOULDN'T STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST.**_"

"Don't worry Kiba you got off light," said Kazi, "most of the time my sister makes the injures permanent when some womanizes her in any way. Oh, man you should of seen this one guy who stole a kiss from her, what was his exact condition Zicka."

"I do believe that guy got 5 broken ribs, I snapped the bones in one leg and one arm, shattered all his teeth and some gums so he can't eat solid food, oh and I bruised his left eye shut." Everyone but Kazi's mouth gaped as she said this as if this was normal. "What, I've done much worst then this before right Kazi." Everyone but Kazi sweat-dropped at this.

Kazi said, "Totally, I mean you horribly mutilated and killed about 5 ex-boyfriends/perverts. So like I said Kiba you got off easy, of course that meant that we had to fight our way out of the village when they tried to arrest her."


End file.
